


【179】“美”梦成真

by X_can



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_can/pseuds/X_can
Summary: *r18，3p有（第一章），慎入！！！（或者你直接跳到后面看）*小学生文笔，不喜勿喷！





	【179】“美”梦成真

陆有些不知所措——他的天尼在和一织吵架！就在他的眼前。

「好像越来越激烈了，怎么办！」

天尼和一织都是他最重要的人，但现在他的两个重要的人在吵架，更重要的是陆不知道他们为什么吵架。

陆有些慌乱。

「总之，先阻止他们吧！」

陆快步走上前，插入天和一织中间，张开双臂分开了两人。

“天尼！一织！你们为什么要吵架！天尼和一织都是我最重要的人，你们吵架的话，我会不知道该怎么办！”陆委屈地抱怨道。

“您刚刚说，我是您最重要的人，对吧。”一织这么说道。

“嗯嗯，一织是我最重要的人哦！”

“看吧，九条桑。”一织给了天一个挑衅的眼神。

天微笑着看着一织，眼底的温度却降到了冰点。转头又恢复温暖的笑容对陆。

“陆刚刚说，最重要的人是我，对吧。”

“天尼也是我最重要的人！”感觉到气氛不妙，陆连忙补充道。

听到陆的话，天满意地勾起嘴角，但只一瞬，又严肃起来。

“陆，最重要的人只能有一个哦。”天这么说道。

“哎——”陆发出惊讶的声音。

“选一个吧，七濑桑，在我和九条桑之间。”一织说道，“您最重要的人到底是谁。”

“可是……”陆陷入了两难的境地，他两个都想选，又都不想选。他看了看天，又看了看一织，迟迟不能作出决定。

“七濑桑作不了决定的话，我来帮您吧。”一织慢慢靠近陆，将两人之间的距离缩到最短。

一织抬起右手，揽过陆的头，吻上陆的唇瓣。

陆惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

一织慢慢舔舐着陆的唇瓣，灼热的呼吸拍打在陆的脸颊，陆感觉自己就像被传染了一样，身体里好像升起了一团火，热得陆脑袋有些晕晕的。

陆下意识地想要张开嘴散去身体里的热量，却被一织抓住机会将自己的舌头探了进去。

陆被一织弄得更晕、更热了，舌头被他吸卷着，连着嘴里的唾液一并带进一织的嘴里，陆感觉有些口渴了，一织却没有放开的意思。

一织的左手悄然伸进陆的内裤，握住了不知何时已然勃起的嫩茎缓缓撸动。

陆被刺激地身体一颤，他的身体随着一织的动作变得越来越奇怪，陌生的快感充斥着他的大脑，被一织吻住的嘴不自觉地漏出了几句呻吟。

被快感包围的陆很快就释放在一织的手上，无力地瘫倒在一织身上。

这时，天慢慢贴近陆的后背，一只手撩起他的衣服，抚上他的胸膛，捻住他的乳珠，轻轻按压、揉搓、提拉，另一只手退下了陆的裤子，分开陆的臀瓣，将自己的巨大抵在陆的穴口，就这样径直插入，开始抽插。

奇怪的是，陆并没有感觉到疼痛，身体反而被空虚和快感交织填满。

陆难以抑制嘴里发出的呻吟——在一织的耳边。

一织似是难以忍受地架起陆的双腿，不管不顾地把自己的肉棒一点点挤进陆的后穴，用力顶到最深处，陆浑身颤抖，感受到了没顶的快感。

「七濑桑，谁是你最重要的人？」

「一……织……是……一织……」

天皱起了眉头，扶住陆的腰狠狠地向上顶弄。

「陆，再说一遍，谁是你最重要的人？」

「啊……是……哈……天……尼……」

陆觉得自己要疯了，这两个人在他的身体里争斗，把他弄得欲仙欲死，却还要一遍遍逼自己保持清醒，问自己最重要的人是谁。

「天尼……一织……都是……哈……都是……陆……最重……要……的人……」

结果陆到最后也没选出那个最重要的人。


End file.
